The Royal Wedding
by Pca student
Summary: Three months after they met; Edward and Nancy are finally getting married. In honor of a certain important wedding that happened today in England


**Today is the day that Prince William and Princess Kate got married so I decided to make this story about Edward and Nancy. Narissa is going to be Edward's real mother in this story and she'll be OOC. Whatever happened in the movie never happened in this story.**

* * *

><p>Prince Edward and Princess Nancy had known each other for about a few months, they fell in love right when they first met and ever since that very day; they knew they were made for each other. Today was going to be a very special day for them; it was the day that they would be getting married.<p>

Three months ago to this very day; Nancy was in her beautiful garden; watering the flowers and a few animals were helping her pull out the wheat from the ground. It was a bright and beautiful sunny morning and everything was perfect; until some evil nasty and cold hearted troll decided to ruin everything. He stomped over and he wanted her for breakfast. "What do you want?" She asked trying to hide her fear.

"I eat you now." He replied as he grabbed for her. She screamed and yelled for help; hoping that someone would hear her and someone did. Prince Edward happened to be riding by on his horse with a sword in his hand incase he needed it; he noticed the damsel in distress and jumped of the horse.

"I'll save you fair maiden!" He drew out his sword and pointed it towards the monster.

The monster faced the brave prince and tried to attack him but Edward plunged his sword right into the monster's feet and Nancy's animal friends started to attack and beat him up. The monster began to cry, ran away and since then; was never heard from again.

Today; in the castle of Andalasia; Nancy was in her dressing room getting ready for the big day, she was looking at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was curly; she had a tiara on top and was dressed in a beautiful white wedding dress.

"You look beautiful." Pip told her.

"Thank you Pip and I feel beautiful." Nancy smiled as she put on her white glass slippers that matched the dress.

Edward was in his dressing room and he was also getting ready. He was so happy that he was finally going to marry the most beautiful girl he had ever met and seen in his life. There was knocking on his door. "Sweetie, are you almost done in their?" It was his mother Narissa and she was very happy for her son and hoped that he would live happily ever after with Nancy.

"Don't rush perfection mom; why do you think I'm so handsome?" He asked; adjusting the mirror to get a better view of himself.

"Well all your relatives are in the chapel waiting for you; you best not keep them waiting." She warned.

At the Chapel: Nancy had just entered the chapel with a vial covering her face cause she knew it was bad luck for the groom to see the bride before she walked over to him. He smiled when he saw her. He knew that she was always beautiful but seeing her today; she was perfect. Nancy had the same thought when she saw him; he was the most handsome man in all of Andalasia.

She walked up to the alter where he stood; waiting for her. She smiled lovingly at him as she removed the vial from her face, a little girl named Morgan was the flower girl, dressed in a white flower designed dress with a white flower in her hair. Robert was the best man and he was dressed in a black suit.

The priest began to speak. "We gather her for Prince Edward and Nancy's wedding."

The people smiled and Narissa was the happiest out of them all; she was so happy that she wanted to cry, she couldn't believe that her son was already getting married; it felt like just yesterday when he fell from the sky in a basket and landed on her doorstep.

"Prince Edward, do you take this lovely princess to be your wedded wife; to love, hold, cherish and to live happily ever after?"

Edward smiled at Nancy. "I do."

"Nancy, do you take this handsome prince to be your husband; to love, hold, cherish and to live happily ever after? Do you part?"

Nancy smiled. "I do."

The priest turned to Edward. "You may now kiss the bride."

Edward pulled Nancy closer to him and kissed her right on the lips, she happily returned the kiss and everybody happily cheered for them. When they kissed; it was the best moment ever for the both of them. After they got married; they shared a slow dance, they had wedding cake and Ice cream, and then the wedding was over.

Their was a carriage with horses outside of the castle and 'Just married' was printed with an ink pen on the back of the carriage. Both Edward and Nancy got inside; Edward let her in first since it was what true gentlemen did. The people at their wedding watched as the coachman drove off and both Edward and Nancy would finally began their happily ever after.

THE END!


End file.
